1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for inserting images thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices provide a function for users to insert images. The user moves the cursor displayed on the electronic device to a position where the user wants to insert an image, and then selects the item for inserting images from a displayed menu to insert a selected image. The user can also select an image before selecting the item for inserting images. Then the electronic device displays the selected image at the position the cursor stops. However, it is inconvenient for the user because the user needs to first select a menu, then select a menu item, as well as selecting an image. Additionally, if the image is not the right size and orientation for the selected insertion point, then the user must go through many more steps and perhaps open other programs to modify the image.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a method for inserting images thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.